


A Night Out

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar Drabbles [28]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Written for the prompt Club at 14Kisses and wife at the Whitecollar100 both on Dreamwidth.





	A Night Out

Peter wondered why he was waiting outside the newest trendy club. He should be home curled up on the couch with Elizabeth. They should be sharing a bowl of popcorn while he tried not to mock whatever movie she picked. Instead, he was going to spend the night yelling over the horrible dance music and spending too much money on overpriced drinks. He wanted nothing more than to go home but one look at El in her new green dress made him think twice. When she leaned over and kissed him, he knew he was where he wanted to be.


End file.
